


My Name on Your Lips

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Sensory Deprivation**. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for a quick beta.

“So you’re sure the man had a scar on his face?” Danny asked the waitress.

“I’m sure,” she confirmed.

“Can you describe it for us?” Steve asked.

The waitress raised her hand and pointed at her face but before she could say anything there was a loud boom. Danny’s heart dropped as he saw Steve go flying backwards. He tried to move forward, toward Steve, but before he could take a step everything went white. He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. Steve was leaning over him with a worried look on his face, shouting something that Danny couldn’t hear.

He stared blankly at Steve, disoriented and not quite sure what had actually happened, but somehow Steve managed to get him up and out of the restaurant to an ambulance, where they were checked out by paramedics. Luckily they had both avoided any significant injuries, just a few bruises and some short term hearing loss. Once it was obvious that they were okay, the paramedics released them to make room for the more seriously wounded waitress and a few unlucky customers who were caught in the blast.

Still in a bit of a daze, Danny followed Steve back into the restaurant where he was suddenly hit with the enormity of the situation. The glass windows had shattered and most of the tables were now unrecognizable heaps of debris. Looking at the destruction all around him he couldn’t believe that he and Steve had made it out alive, let alone uninjured. He had no idea how they’d been so lucky but he didn’t really care. He didn’t care about the investigation either. The only thing he cared about at the moment was Steve.

Danny made a split second decision and grabbed Steve’s arm, hauling him through the restaurant looking for a more secluded location. Steve might have protested but Danny couldn’t hear it. Thanks to the blast he couldn’t hear anything, except an incessant ringing. Everything else was muffled and distorted so that he felt like he was moving underwater, but Danny wasn’t going to let a little thing like temporary hearing loss keep him from his mission.

Finally, he found a restroom and threw the door open, pushing Steve in ahead of him. There was a table just inside and Danny didn’t hesitate, pushing it in front of the door. The decorative vase of flowers that had been sitting on the table fell in his hurry but he didn’t care. A broken vase was nothing compared to the damage outside and besides, he couldn’t wait.

Reassured that they wouldn’t be interrupted, Danny grabbed Steve and pulled him into a searing kiss. He guided Steve back against a sink, never once breaking contact, sliding his hands around Steve’s waist and down to cup Steve’s ass. He loved Steve’s ass, so high and firm. But to be fair there wasn’t much about Steve that Danny didn’t love; even the man’s insufferable taste in music could be endearing.

Danny’s hands had minds of their own, roving all over Steve’s body. Even if he’d tried he wouldn’t have been able to keep them from slipping under Steve’s clothes, desperate to feel bare skin, but Danny didn’t want to stop them. He didn’t care that he and Steve were barricaded inside a women’s restroom at a crime scene. He didn’t care that just outside the door were a dozen police officers. His adrenaline was pumping and all he wanted was to touch and feel and taste.

Danny pulled Steve flush against his body and broke the kiss. He buried his head in the crook of Steve’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Danny couldn’t believe how close he’d come to losing Steve today; it was like the rappelling accident all over again.

Danny mouthed across Steve’s neck and felt Steve’s throat vibrate as he spoke, but Danny couldn’t make out the words over the ringing in his ears. It didn’t matter. Danny didn’t need to hear right now because he still had his other senses. Words might be useless but he could touch Steve. He could feel Steve’s solid presence and know that he was there with him, safe and sound.

Danny let out a silent moan as Steve’s hand slid down the back of his pants making it clear that Danny wasn’t the only one who needed this. Steve pulled Danny’s hips forward, grinding against him with the most delicious pressure. Danny’s erection was almost painful as it pressed against his pants but he didn’t care. He couldn’t bear to lose contact with Steve for long enough to undress; instead he slid one leg between Steve’s and began to thrust forward, rubbing his cock against Steve’s thigh frantically.

It didn’t take long for Danny to find his release, biting down on Steve’s shoulder as he came with a shudder. The orgasm calmed him and he pulled back just enough to watch Steve’s face as he came with one last thrust against Danny’s hip. He watched, fascinated as Steve mouthed “Danny” over and over again, until he finally collapsed against the sink. Danny didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Feeling awed, Danny reached out and gently caressed Steve’s lips with his fingertips. After a moment, he dropped his hand to Steve’s waist and looked directly into Steve’s eyes as he carefully mouthed “I love you.” He exaggerated every movement so that he was sure Steve could read the words on his lips.

Steve studied Danny's face for a moment before smiling and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
